Plenilunio
by Geisha Sakura
Summary: Kurt y Blaine disfrutan un picnic a la luz de la luna.


Gracias a Nazgwen por ser mi beta. :)

También estoy subiendo mis fics a Tumblr. Pueden encontrarme como geishasakura.

* * *

La luna estaba grande, redonda y brillante, suspendida en el firmamento sin nubes. Kurt la contemplaba a través de una ventana, atrapado en su pálido hechizo. Entrecerró los ojos un momento, adormecido por la suave melodía del coro que se elevaba al cielo como una plegaria enredada en los rayos lunares.

—No te duermas —le susurró una cálida voz que lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Kurt abrió los ojos y se encontró con el ámbar líquido de los de Blaine, quien le sonreía. Kurt se sonrojó un poco, lo había atrapado distraído. Negó con la cabeza y prosiguió con la práctica de la nueva canción. Blaine se movió un poco en el sillón para quedar más cerca, rozando hombro con hombro con Kurt, quien le sonrió tímidamente al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. La sólida presencia de Blaine a su lado era reconfortante. Kurt se sentía hipersensible a cada leve movimiento de su cuerpo, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de él, oler su colonia, contar sus largas pestañas. Kurt hundió la cara en la partitura que tenía frente a él e intentó con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en algo más que no fuera su novio.

Cuando terminó el ensayo de los _Warblers_, Kurt comenzó a guardar sus cosas y pensar en lo que haría el resto de la tarde: cenar, ir a la biblioteca con Blaine a hacer tarea, tomar una ducha…

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Blaine.

Kurt asintió y Blaine extendió la mano. Kurt sonrió nervioso, mariposas blancas alzaron el vuelo, y se la estrechó. El más simple de los actos: una nueva revelación con cada roce de las puntas de los dedos. Salieron al pasillo donde se mezclaron con el resto de los estudiantes. Conversaciones, risas, pasos. El mundo giraba a su alrededor sin inmutarse ante su presencia. Ellos andaban sin prisa, tomados de la mano siguiendo su propia órbita.

—Este no es el camino a la cafetería —dijo Kurt al ver que se alejaban de la conocida ruta.

Por toda respuesta, Blaine le guiñó el ojo y le dijo que lo siguiera.

El gélido aire rozó las cálidas mejillas de Kurt en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la escuela. Blaine lo ayudó a ponerse bien el abrigo y la bufanda, y luego le dio un breve beso en la nariz.

El exterior estaba cubierto con un perfecto manto blanco reluciente. Una fantasía invernal sacada de una postal. Kurt y Blaine caminaron despacio, con la nieve crujiendo bajo sus pies. Su aliento creaba nubes efímeras en el aire. La luna sobre ellos proyectaba siluetas fantasmales, desdibujaba sus sombras, las transformaba en árboles, en fuentes, en estatuas griegas. A lo lejos se oía el breve rumor de los alumnos que volvían a los dormitorios después de las prácticas de deportes de la tarde. Un motor de auto. Un silbido. Luego la calma helada de la noche. El tiempo suspendido en témpanos de hielo.

Anduvieron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a un antiguo invernadero hecho de acero forjado ornamentado y grandes ventanales. Adentro estaba cálido, húmedo, olía a rica tierra negra, plantas exóticas y flores embriagantes. Blaine sacó de su portafolios una vela en un recipiente de cristal que prendió con un encendedor, iluminando la habitación. Condujo a Kurt hacia el fondo del lugar, donde un área estaba despejada. Había ahí en el suelo una manta a cuadros rojos y blancos, un par de cojines y una cesta de mimbre.

—Los picnics en el jardín son muy románticos, pero no tanto cuando todo afuera está congelado. La luna ha estado preciosa, hoy está completamente llena, y no quise desaprovecharla. Espero que no te importe que sea aquí —dijo Blaine entre esperanzado y ansioso, esperando la aprobación de Kurt.

—Es perfecto —dijo Kurt encantado por el gesto romántico, y Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa.

Comieron viandas de carnes frías, pastel de queso y sidra burbujeante de manzana servida en copas de champaña. Hablaron de todo y de nada, con la cadencia ligera de quien no necesita demasiado para comprender al otro porque ya todo lo intuye; sus almas en la misma frecuencia. Cuando terminaron de comer y comenzaron a guardar los platos de porcelana y las servilletas de lino, la vela se volteó cuando le pegaron sin querer con los cubiertos de plata y se apagó. Blaine buscó el encendedor, pero Kurt lo detuvo: entraba suficiente luz por los ventanales.

Hicieron a un lado la canasta y la vela. Se acostaron sobre la manta, uno a un lado del otro, demasiado cerca, demasiado lejos, con el pulso acelerado, ansiosos de más, sin atreverse a pedirlo. Miraron hacia el cielo en silencio. La luz de luna se derramaba de la copa de plata que la contenía, bañando a los jóvenes amantes.

—Parece tan cercana, quisiera tomarla y usarla para hacer un prendedor —dijo Kurt y estiró la mano hacia el techo transparente, haciendo ademán de atrapar la esfera celeste entre los dedos.

—Yo te daría la luna en una caja de terciopelo, te haría un anillo, una pulsera, una corona para engalanarte.

—Blaine…—susurró Kurt conmovido.

—Pero… no la necesitas, tú estás hecho de luna —murmuró Blaine con voz suave como miel tibia, contemplándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

Kurt se movió incómodo. La palidez de su piel le había ganado toda clase de apodos durante su vida: fantasma, aparición, hombre de nieve.

—No, eres mejor que la luna, resplandeces de día y de noche sin menguar jamás. Nadie se puede comparar a ti.

Kurt jadeó emocionado. El rojo expandiéndose por sus mejillas.

Blaine se acercó despacio, tomó el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos y le besó los párpados con reverencia.

Todo Kurt vibró desde su centro. El gozo se extendió eléctrico hasta las más recónditas ramas de su ser y entonces lo supo: Blaine entendía el llamado de su sangre, podía escucharla corriendo a borbotones bajo su superficie de mármol pulido, presta a bullir y verterse en otro corazón.

Blaine lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Kurt aspiró su esencia, buscó sus labios. Se abrieron lentamente, inseguros, ansiosos, deleitándose en el calor del otro: flores al amanecer.

Se separaron sonrojados, sonriendo, jadeando, llenando sus pulmones de aire húmedo y fragante.

Entrelazaron sus manos y el latido de sus corazones.

Hundidos en un charco de plata, volvieron los ojos a la luna, cada vez más brillante reinando la tierra.

"Vayámonos juntos, montemos un cometa, lleguemos a la luna, construyamos un hogar donde nunca nos separemos".

Kurt suspiró adormecido, apretó la mano de Blaine y cerró los ojos para contemplar su eternidad.

FIN


End file.
